My beautiful lady
by haka-girl Anne
Summary: Yuna was a princess, but she lost her memory, Now her grandmother is looking for her. When Yuna meets Tidus, he only wants the money at first but then he remembers something from the past... Based on Anastasia.
1. Loosing everything

Story based on Anastasia, filled with fantasy, dreams, greed, magic, romance...Hope it will fill your expectations. (I do not own Final fantasy or Anastasia!)

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Loosing everything.

A lady was walking in a big corridor. She wore a long velvet dress and a silver crown. Her walk was slow and smooth but her eyes looked worried. She was looking for someone. "Yuna, Yuna! Where are you?" She called out.

A small 6-year-old child answered her from the salon. "Granny, I'm here." Her little white dress, her brown short hair and her pink face were cowered in grime but her by-coloured eyes were shining of happiness. She sat on a big green armchair with golden embroideries and was drawing a picture.

The lady sighted. "What have you done this time? You are all dirty."

"I was just playing hide-and-seek with Tidus. I hid myself in the stove, but he had to work… Granny, why don't I have anyone to play with?" Yuna looked her grandmother with disappointment. "I know, I know. I am the daughter of the king. But I'm bored playing with dolls."

"How many times I have to tell you not to mess with that kitchen boy! He is nothing but trouble. We do not have time for this now. The party is about to start and you are looking like this." Viola took Yunas hand making sure not the get dirty herself brought Yuna out of the salon. "You are going to have a bath and then we are going to dress you like a little princess should dress." Yuna opened her mouth to argue but she was stopped. "No, not a word! And this time you are acting properly."

Viola walked to Yunas room and took her to the bathroom. "Gabriela!"

A maid who was folding the sheets answered her. "Yes, madam."

"Wash this soot of her. And hurry, the party is about to start." The maid took Yuna to the bath; Viola was sorting out some clothes for Yuna to wear. She picked out a fluffy pink dress with white bands, white shoes and a pink circlet with roses.

When Yuna was washed and dressed, she looked like a porcelain doll with a sulky face.

"Now that is more like it…" Viola was looking Yuna proudly. "You look just like your mother when she was your age…Oh my, we are almost late. Come Yuna!"

Yuna was starting to walk with her eyes down when she startled. "I forgot! My picture!" she ran to the salon and took the picture. Viola fallowed her. "We don't have time to play. What is that?"

"Yuna hid the paper behind her back. "You can't see it, not yet."

"You and your games. Come!" Yuna and her grandmother went to the hall. It was decorated with long wreaths, thousands of candles and baskets of orchids and peppermint. The whole hall smelled like the garden.

The floor was filled of waltz dancing couples. They were like spinning flowers.

"It is so beautiful in here. It smells like your perfume in here, granny!" Yuna started to imitate the dancers.

"Yuna what I told you about acting pro…" A woman with long blond hair and green eyes had walked to them. "Here are you, I thought that you got lost." She laughed.

"Mom, look at me. I'm dancing…" Yuna was spinning so fast that she lost her balance and fell. Viola shook her head and pulled her up.

"Yuna, go sit by your father. Mother, come with me. There are some people who want to talk to you." They left and Yuna ran to her father who was talking to with someone. "Dad!" Yuna yelled as she ran to her father. He turned around and smiled to her. "Ah, Yuna. There are you."

"I need your help…"she whispered and showed him the drawing she made.

"Yes dear. What is it?" He bent to look.

"I want to write 'To the best and the strictest grandmother in the world. From Yuna.', but I don't know how…"

"Here, let me…" He took a pen from a table and gave it to Yuna. "You should know the letters. I tell you what to write and you write it. Understand?"

"I guess so…"

With her fathers help Yuna wrote what she needed to write and ran to her granny.

"You can see it now. It is for you, grandmother." Yuna handed the paper to Viola. It was a picture of her sitting in the garden.

Viola looked the picture and smiled. "Thank you. It is beautiful, but don't try to buy yourself out. I'm not getting any gentle to you…"

"I know…" Yuna could not finish her sentence because the ground started to shake. People were screaming and some pieces of the sealing started to fall down.

A man with a long black robe came in slowly. He held his hands up and laughed hysterically.

"…Seymour…" Viola whispered. "Mother, take Yuna and go! Don't let him see her!"

"Who is Seymour…?" Yuna was scared and confused.

"We need to go!" Viola took Yunas hand and ran out of the hall. The whole building was collapsing, heavy pieces were falling down. Screaming people were running and finding their way out. Viola stopped.

"Listen to me, Yuna. You have to go to the kitchen and find a big carpet with a fruit basket. Under it is a tunnel. You have to go trough that tunnel. Don't look back! You hear me! Don't look back!"

Yuna stood there with tears in her eyes. She was scared but she nodded. Viola started to walk away.

"Run Yuna, run!" She shouted to her when the corridor collapsed and closed it. Yuna just stood there looking at the stones. She started to cry. "Mommy, where are you! Daddy, daddy!"

She sat on the floor crying when a boy ran to her. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yuna, what are you doing in here? Why are you sitting in here, we need to go!"

"I don't want to go. I want my mother!" Yuna started to cry louder. The boy took her hand and leaded her to the kitchen. On the floor there was a wrinkled carpet and next to that was an opened hatch. The boy started to drag Yuna down the stairs when a big stone fell and hit Yuna. She lost consciousness. Everything went black…

& & &

"Hey, wake up!"

Yuna opened her eyes. She was on the street and an old man was looking at her.

"Where am I…Who am I?" She asked when the pain in her head started to feel.

"You are hurt." The man helped her up. "Little girl, where are your parents. You don't belong to the street."

"I don't know…I…I can't…I don't remember."

"What is your name?"

Yuna closed her eyes trying to remember anything…all she saw were rocks and a voice calling "Yuna, Yuna, Yuna…".

"I'm Yuna…I suppose." She started to cry. "Help me please. I can't remember anything."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm taking you to the sanctuary. There you will be safe…"

He took Yuna away.

Yuna grow up in different orphanages with the other orphans not knowing about whom she was or about who were her parents. She had to suffer hunger and beating, cold and a lot of insults. In there the children didn't have any education or rights, but Yuna grew up to be strong. Strong enough to run, run away…


	2. No more!

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

No more!

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Zanarkand. Viola and a woman with long dark hair were drinking tea and talking in a huge hotel room. "Lulu, it has been 13 years and I still have not found her. I'm getting too old. Maybe she is dead…" Viola put down her cup and walked to the window.

"Lady Viola. You can't lose hope. Not now." Lulu walked to her and put her hand on Violas shoulder.

Viola sighted. "But we have looked everywhere."

"I don't think so." There was a knock on the door. "Come, we have a guest. I will look her over, as always." Viola nodded and sat down. Lulu went to open the door. Behind it was a man with blond hair and a black suit. Next to him stood a girl with long brown hair. She filed her nails.

"Oh, it's you. Welco…"

"Yeah, cut it. We are in a hurry. Where is the old lady?" He walked past Lulu and the girl fallowed him.

"She will see you soon. I will have to see the girl first." She started to examine the girl who was still filing her nails. The man took out a cigarette and set it on fire with a lighter. Lulu started to cough. "Excuse me. Can you put that out, please? We don't smoke in here!" The man didn't noticed, he was looking around. "Quite a place you have. It must be expensive…"

Lulu looked him with disgust and turned to the girl. "Well, you match the description. How old are you?"

The girl looked Lulu like she was a big bug. "I only talk to the old lady. Take me to her. Now!"

Lulu turned around and led them to the next room, where Viola was. The girls' attitude changed in a second. She ran to Viola and hugged her.

"Grandmother, I missed you…" she said with a sweet voice when Viola pushed her away.

"Manners, manners!" Viola looked at the girl. "You do look like her, but…"

"What is it, madam?" Lulu asked her.

"I don't know. It's her voice and her attitude…"

"I have changed. It is me, Yuna. Can't you see?" The girl stepped closer.

"No…" Viola turned around.

The girl started to scream. "Shuyin, do something!"

Shuyin blew out a puff of smoke. "So this means I don't get the money?"

"Of course not. What did you expect? That I will fall for any actor who comes in here? I am not so stupid that I will not recognize my own grand daughter." Viola was screaming. "Get out! Get out of here!"

The girl was practically crying when she hit Shuyin. "You bastard, you promised that I will be rich!"

"Shut up, Lenne. I didn't promise you anything." He started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me! Look what I had to wear for you, these are rugs!" Lenne looked her clothes with disgust. She wore a white blouse and a pink fluffy skirt.

Shyuin turned around and took Lennes hand. "Shut up, you bitch!" He dragged her out.

"I'm sorry, lady. I was so sure about this one…" Lulu put her head down.

"Don't worry. Even I got fooled by her. This one was to close, I don't think I can do this anymore. Lulu, I will not see anyone starting today. No more! I am tired."

Lulu startled. "You give up? Just like that? But…"

"I have made my decision. I have to stop. We will probably never find her…" Viola walked to the window. Lulu stood there for a second and then left the room.

Viola shook her head and closed her eyes. "Please be alive, my little Yuna…"

& & &

It was about midnight and all the children were sleeping. Except for one girl. She lied down in her bed moonlight shining in her by colored eyes. She didn't move when the watchman came in. He walked around making sure that everyone were sleeping. When the door closed behind him the girl got out of bed fully dressed as fast as she could. She bent and took something under her bed. When she started to put on her boots another girl next to her woke up. Her blond hair were all messy.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Yuna, what on Spira are you doing?"

Yuna startled. "Be quiet Rikku! I am getting out of here. I had enough of this!" She tied her boots in a hurry.

"Are you going away?" Rikku looked around to make sure that they weren't spotted.

"Yes, I am going away. No more of this!" Yuna stood up and took her bag.

Rikku got out of bed and ran to her. "Take me with you. Please, please, please…"

Yuna looked around and then Rikku. She was thinking. "Ok, but make it fast."

Rikku jumped up and ran to get her clothes.

"Hsss, do you want to wake everybody up?" She walked to Rikkus bed and put her stuff into her bag. Then she put rags under her blanket. It looked like someone was under that. Rikku did the same.

"That should keep them out till the morning." She took a chair and placed it under the window. She took the granting off it. Rikku looked like a little child with a very big present. "We are going. I can't believe it. This is so exiting!"

"Take this, we need to put it back." Yuna handed her the bars and climbed out.

Rikku looked the grille in her hands. "How did you do this?"

"For a week every night I filed it open. Last night I stole some food and some money. With that we can go to the city." Rikku started to climb out. "You stole?" Rikku stopped when half of her was still inside.

"Yes, but "Ms. Terminator" thinks that Scott did it. Don't worry. Now come on!" She dragged Rikku out of the window and placed the bars back. "Now run!" They ran trough the forest until they reached a road.

"I can't believe it. We are free, WE ARE FREE!" Rikku screamed of happiness.

"Calm down, ok." But Yuna smiled to. "I have dreamed of this since "Ms. Terminator" came there. She is a monster." They started to walk.

"So, what are you going to do?" Rikku asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe I can get a job and then go to school." Yuna looked at the sky. All the stars were shining. "Maybe I can find my parents to…"

"Oh…Well I want to be a singer. I want to be famous and popular. I think that I sing quite well." Rikku took out a small notebook. "I have written some words to. Want to look?" She handed them to Yuna. They walked as Yuna red. "You are good, this is beautiful."

"Thank you…" Rikku put the notebook away and raised her head up. "I think that we are going to be just fine!"

"I hope so…I sure hope so..."


	3. A new start

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

A new start.

Two girls who had escaped from the sanctuary and were walking on the streets of Luca. "I am hungry…" Rikku sighted. Yuna looked her with her eyebrow lifted. "You just ate! We have to save the food!"

"…and my feet are hurting" Rikku sat down on a bench. "I have to rest; we have been walking non-stop all the way in here…"

"Try to deal with it. Or would you like to go back. I'm fine with it, I didn't ask you to come along-"

"Yuna! Stop!" Rikku exclaimed. "No, I don't want to go back, calm down, ok!"

Yuna sighted and sat down next to Rikku. "You are right, I am tired too…we need to find a place to sleep."

Rikku yawned "…and…and…and then we need…to find a job…" she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. Yuna looked her for a second and then shook her head. She looked around with despair.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…how am I going to find a job without a proper education. This is so wrong._

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

_It all seamed so beautiful in there, but it's something else to actually be in here…what am I going to do…_

Yuna covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Then she heard something - someone was standing next to her. She didn't want to open her eyes but then she heard that this someone was sniffing her. She removed her hands and saw a dog - a puppy with yellow long hair and small dark eyes. She smiled and stroke the dog who started to lick her hands. Yuna laughed. "Are you here to make me feel better, huh?" She lifted the puppy on the bench and examined his collar. "Whose dog are you? Is says that your name is Cookie. What a funny name…" Cookie barked and waged his tail.

"Are you hungry, boy" Yuna asked and took a piece of sausage from her bag. She teared small pieces out of it and fed it to him.

"So I can't eat but the dog can!" Rikku said behind Yuna.

"You are awake?"

"I heard someone bark." Rikku looked at the dog and rubbed her eyes. "How did it get in here?"

"I don't know, it came to me. His name is Cookie." Yuna fed him the last piece.

"We'd better find his owner before you take him yourself…" Rikku stood up. "Come, here, boy!" Cookie was looking her with sad eyes. "No, no, no. We can't keep you…" Rikku walked to him and lifted him up. She started to walk left with the dog on her arms.

Yuna took her bag and started to fallow her when she heard someone call "…Cookie, Cookie…" She turned around and saw an athletic looking man with small eyes and red hair looking for something. She turned to Rikku. "Rikku, I think we found him." Rikku turned around and ran to Yuna. "What, where?"

Yuna lifted her hand up and pointed the man who now was talking to someone. "There..." Then Rikku took Yunas hand and dragged her to the man. She stood behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, mister. We found you dog…" The man turned around immediately and looked at the dog. "Cookie, this is the third time today!" The man took the dog from Rikku. "Thank you so much, I have been crazy looking for him." He put a strap on Cookies collar.

"Well, actually Yuna found him, not me…" Yuna who was looking for something from her bag lifted her head up. "It's not like I found him. "He came to me and…"

"Thanks anyway. He is my sisters dog and I don't know what she will do when he will get lost." He said the last words a little louder and Cookie put his head down. "My name is Wakka."

"Oh, I'm Rikku and this is my friend Yuna." She then yawned. "Sorry, little tired…"

"…you look like you are not from here" Wakka was examining them. "And it looks like you haven't got any sleep to"

"You are right about that. We are from…" Yuna stopped Rikku "-from a small village north-west from here." With those words she hit Rikku with her hand and smiled to her. Rikku understood and continued. "Yes, that's right. It's a very small village. I believe it's not even on the map…"

"Oh, I see. Well you have come to the right place. There are a lot of travellers in here." Wakka explained.

"Um…actually we are looking for a job…and maybe a place to stay." Yuna said quietly.

"That's not a problem. I think that we have a couple of extra beds for you. And you can find a job in here always. Fallow me!" He turned around and started walking Cookie next to him. Rikku and Yuna looked each other and nodded. They started walking next to him.

& & &

Wakka, Yuna and Rikku were standing in front of an old house. The walls had cracks in it and a window was covered with boards.

"This is it, come in." Wakka said to them on the door. Yuna and Rikku fallowed him to a bit shabby room. On the right was a kitchen and on the left was the living room. The wall was covered with photos, notes and papers.

"I know it's a little weird. We got it from an old man; he moved away and gave it to us almost free. No one would want to buy this."

Rikku was looking around with her mouth open. "This is amazing. So much better than the san…I mean small place we lived in…"

"We have two free bedrooms upstairs. Make yourselves at home." Wakka showed them the stair.

"Um…but…but what about the…money?" Yuna asked shyly.

"We will take no money from you. We will go to Zanarkand in couple of days so you can keep it. We have no use of it. In fact we were looking for someone to come live in here so…"

"Thank you…" Yuna said with her head down. She was not used to kindness.

"I will show you your rooms." Wakka started to climb up the stair, Rikku fallowed him leaving Yuna standing there and looking at her feet.

_This is so unreal. I start to cry and then all works out like magic. I don't know whether to be thankful or scared. I am so confused… _

Yuna was so busy that she didn't saw that someone had come in the door. It had started to rain outside and he was all wet. He was looking for something from his pocket and didn't see Yuna. He walked strict to Yuna and bumped with her. They both fell down. When Yuna raised her head she saw a boy with a dark jacket and a hood was covering his face. He got up and looked at Yuna. Yuna could see that he had blue eyes.

"I'm, sorry, I didn't see you. Let me help you." He pulled Yuna up. "My name is Tidus." He said and pulled of the hood. His face and blond hair were wet. He shook his head like a wet dog and drops of water flew around. "Damn rain."

"Yeah…" Yuna said quietly.

"So are you the new owner. Did Wakka brought you here?" Tidus asked and took of his jacket

"Yes. We are going to live in here…"

"We?" Tidus asked.

"Me and my friend Rikku. She is up stairs…I should better go to." Yuna took her bag and started to walk fast.

"Wait, I didn't hear your name." Tidus stopped her.

"My name is Yuna.

"Just Yuna?" Tidus looked her with an eyebrow lifted.

"Just Yuna…" she said looking at Tidus for a moment and ran upstairs.


	4. Dont trust anyone!

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Don't trust anyone!

Yuna was sitting on her bed. She was looking her new room- a bed with a red velvet covering, a big old wooden closet with carvings and a big oval mirror. Left of her was a small window and under it was an old writing desk. It looked like time in this house had stopped, everything seamed have to have its place. Yuna stroke the velvet with her fingers when suddenly she had a vision. She saw an old lady with a red velvet dress running away from her and then a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes. This boy looked a lot like Tidus. Yuna was scared.

_What was that? Do I know this Tidus? Have we met before? _

She held her head with her hands and closed her eyes trying to remember but all she saw was darkness and heard a voice calling her name.

_Why can't I remember anything? Why…?_

Then the door opened and Wakka came in. "Hey, do you want something to eat, Tidus is cooking…" Yuna was still trying to remember and didn't noticed that Wakka was there. Wakka stepped closer to her. "Yuna, Yuna! Are you ok?" Yuna startled. "What…oh, I'm ok. What were you saying?"

"I said that Tidus is cooking and I was wondering that maybe you wanted something special." Yuna looked him with a surprise. "I want something special? I hear that for the first time in my life!"

"Really? You had a pretty rough life then…"

"Well…um, where is Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"She fell asleep when she touched her bed. She must be very tired." Wakka went out of the door. "You should come down if you're hungry" then he closed the door after him.

Yuna stood up and looked herself from the mirror. She took of her old jacket, her hat and brown short hair come out. She shook her head and looked at her grimy face.

_I need to wash myself, I look like a witch._

She walked out of the room and downstairs. She felt the smell of chicken and cheese coming from the kitchen. She went in there slowly and saw Tidus bustle around.

"Excuse me…where is the bathroom. I would like to wash myself…" Yuna said shyly.

"It's behind you, right of the stairs." Tidus pointed out with the knife in his hand.

"Thank you…" she turned around and went in there. Everything in there was blue. She saw the bath and turned on the water. When the bath was full she undressed, went into the hot water and relaxed. She closed her eyes and went under the water for a second. When she came out, she rubbed her face and under the dirt came out quite pale skin. Then the door opened and Tidus came in with towels. They both startled; Yuna pulled on the shower curtain and Tidus covered his eyes with his hand. Yuna bas biting her nail.

"You didn't …see anything, did you?" she asked.

"No…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I bought you some towels and…well I'm not used to having a woman in the house. I'm sorry…" Tidus apologized.

"You are not lying to me?" Yuna asked slowly.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm sorry again…" There was an awkward silent until Tidus broke it. "I should better go now…"

"Yes…thank you for the towels…" She heard the door close and then slowly looked behind the curtain to make sure that he was gone. When she didn't see anyone she got out of the bath, dried and dressed her as fast as she could. She then slowly went to the kitchen; Tidus had finished and was now serving the food.

There was another moment of silence between them. Yuna sat down and was looking away.

"Is you friend coming down?" Tidus asked her.

"I don't think so, she is sleeping now…" Yuna said looking at her knees, her wet hair were covering her face.

"I'm sorry for coming in without knocking first, just that…" Tidus placed the plates on the table.

"You don't have to apologize; it was an accident, that's all…" They started to eat.

"…um, I wanted to ask you something…have we…have we met before?" Yuna asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure that if we were I would have remembered a girl like you." Tidus smiled.

"You definitely are not shy with girls…" Yuna said with a little stricter tone. "I have a strong feeling like I know you from somewhere, when I was little…"

"…maybe, where did you live then?"

"That's the thing…I have no memory of my childhood…" Yuna looked Tidud right in the eyes. "All I see is darkness…"

Tidus didn't know what to say, he just looked into Yunas eyes. But then he noticed that Yuna didn't have very common eyes.

"..You have by coloured eyes…" Yuna turned her head away. "I didn't mean to insult you, they are beautiful…" Yuna held her head down until the door opened and Wakka came in. Yuna stood up and went to her room avoiding further questions.

"It's still raining…" Wakka went to Tidus who was lost in his thoughts. "Hey, you still with me…" he waved his arm in front of Tiduses face.

"Yeah, just that…Yuna told me that she knows me from somewhere but she can't remember her past. It must be hard when you can't remember who you were…" Tidus shook his head. "She looks like she hasn't told that to many people…why did she told me…"

Wakka took of his coat. "Who knows. Maybe that's what she needs- a person to talk with? "

"So, are they going to stay in here?" Tidus asked.

"If they want to…It's their call. But I took all the notes of the billboards." Wakka said as he took a plate.

"Guess it's settled then, I should better pick up our junk then." Tidus went to the living room and started to clean the wall.

& & &

Yuna ran to her room and shut the door. Tears were covering her face.

_Why did I tell him? Why? I hardly know him…and know he is going to pity me…But I trust him…Why?_

She went to her bed and hid her face to a pillow.

_He said that he liked my eyes…No Yuna! No guy will fall for you. You are a nobody…_

_He could get any girl he wants…and he is leaving…_

_Why do I have to be so damn stupid…_

& & &

Tidus was putting the notes into a big box but then something caught his eye. He saw a picture about 5 years old. It was a little girl and under it was a note that there is a big reward for a small girl named Yuna. Tidus was looking at the picture for a second and then smiled.

"Hey, Wakka, come here!" he shouted.

"What…?" Wakka said as he came to Tidus.

"See this picture." Tidus asked and showed it to him.

"Yeah, what's so special about it?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"See the girl on it. Doesn't it look a lot like Yuna? And it says that there is a reward for a girl called Yuna…a big reward."

"Isn't it the same girl who disappeared 13 years ago and is Viola Lescas grandchild?"

"That's the girl. And she is under our nose, right here." Tidus pointed to upstairs.

"Are you sure it is her, she doesn't look like a princess." Wakka was asking with a doubt.

"We can fix that and I heard that Viola is In Zanarkand now. All we have to do is take her there and show her to Viola…" Tidus put his hand on Wakkas shoulder. "And...I can make up all that I owe to you."

"You don't owe me anything, you know it. I don't know, I feel bad about it. We have to trade her for money. She is not a thing, you know…" Wakka sat on a chair. "She trusts you…"

"Don't take it that way; I will reunite a family and get something in return." Tidus said.

"If it works. And how you are going to take her to Zanarkand? She will never believe that you simply want her to come along, do you?"

"Don't worry, I will get her there, you have to find her a teacher. We just have to polish her a bit…"


	5. One thing leads to another

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY  


One thing leads to another...

In the next morning Tidus woke with a firm knowledge to find out a little more about Yuna than she had told him. When he was having a shower thinking out for excuses how to ask her questions when he heard someone singing. He turned of the water and took a towel to cover his body. He went to the corridor and listened. The singing seamed to come from Yunas room. The door was open and Tidus peeked in. Yuna had a white dressing gown on and it was flowing around her. She had her eyes closed as she was spinning around, dancing and singing something. Tidus leaned on the doorpost and observed Yunas moves. As Yuna danced she stumbled and fell. Tidus ran to help her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine...um...were you watching me?" Yuna asked and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interfere, just that I heard you singing and your door was opened..." Tidus explained as Yuna hid her face. "Don't hide yourself, it was really good. I liked it. In fact I think you should perform. There is this contest-"

"I don't want to perform, you are talking to a wrong person." Yuna said as she stood up. "Maybe you should talk to Rikku. She wants to be a singer..."

"Why? You have a great voice and that song was really beautiful too." Yuna shook her head. "That song is personal and I don't like stages anyway...um, would you please leave. I would like to get dressed..." Yuna said quietly.

"Ok, but when you are finished I have something to show you." Tidus said and closed the door.

& & &

Yuna came down the stairs and saw Tidus looking something from a big box. "Ok, what is it that you wanted to show me." She asked.

"I don't know, it was here yesterday..." Tidus said tossing the papers. Yuna looked around. "Where are Rikku and Wakka, usually Rikku makes a lot of noise..."

"Oh, Wakka is showing her the town...here is it" Tidus walked to Yuna. "Read!"

Yuna took the paper and red it. She raised her head looking confused. "And the reason you showed me this is...?"

"Don't you understand. The girl they are looking is you! Look at the picture. And the name Yuna...It all matches. All we have to do show you to Viola who is in Zanarkand." Tidus said with a confident voice.

Yuna looked the picture again. A small doubt sneaked inside her head.

_Maybe he is right, it all seams to match. I have no memory of my childhood..._

_No, this is crazy, I'm no princess and I were they would have probably found me..._

Yuna handed the paper back to Tidus. "No, I think you are wrong..." Yuna started to walk away when Tidus stopped her. "But what if I'm not. But what if I am right and you are the lost princess. Don't you want to know?"

"Well, of course I want to, but...the idea of me being a princess is insane. Don't you think?" Yuna asked placing her hand on her hip.

"That's what it makes it all exiting. Plus, I'm never wrong..." Tidus gave Yuna a smile. Yuna looked away. "I don't know, I have to think about it."

"You only have two days..." Tidus said folding the paper together.

"Two days...maybe. And have you thought what would happen if you were wrong, huh? You can't always be right about everything." Yuna turned around.

"It would be a chance of a life time. Please, come with us..." Tidus begged.

"Just...give me time..." Yuna walked away when the front door opened and A very happy Rikku ran in. "I won, I won, I won!" She was hugging Yuna and Tidus when Wakka walked in. Tidus looked him with an eyebrow lifted. "Don't ask, man..." Wakka said and sat down. "I will never do a favour to anyone."

"What happened? What did you win?" Yuna asked when she got out from Rikku hug.

"I won the competition." Rikku smiled. "I saw this poster about a singing competition, but it was today and it had already started. I asked Wakka a favour-he knows some people who arranged it. Wakka talked to someone so I could compete too, and I won, I WON!" She was jumping up and down. "And the finale is in Zanarkand! I have never seen Zanarkand!"

"Waite, you said Zanarkand?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, and I want you to come with me! Please, I don't know how we are going to get in there but I want you to come with me. You are the closest person I have. Please..." Yuna opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Seams you have another reason to come with us now, huh?" Tidus said.

"Go where?" Rikku asked.

"You told her?" Wakka asked.

"Told her what?" Rikku looked at Wakka and then Yuna.

"Tidus has an idea that I could be a princess and the only way to find out is to go in Zanarkand." Yuna said very fast.

"What? That is so..." Rikku asked.

"...yeah, insane, I know..." Yuna said quietly.

"...fantastic. Yay, we are going to Zanarkand!" Rikku jumped up.

"Guess, it is settled then. You really had to tell her that way, Tidus." Wakka asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to do it so I just told her..." Tidus said. "All it matters that she knows, you have to find her a teacher..."

"Waite a minute, you are in this together, aren't you?" Yuna said angrily.

"Yuna, please, come with me to Zanarkand." Rikku said with sad eyes.

"Ok, but I'm coming for you only..." Yuna said and went up the stairs. Rikku followed her.

"Hey, man, you promised you would think out something, not burst it out like that." Wakka said to him.

"Sorry, I did my task, didn't I. She is coming." Tidus snapped.

"She is coming with Rikku..."

"I will change her mind, you worry about the teacher." Tidus said as he rushed out of the door.

_Man, what have I done. She thinks that I'm using her...well I am but with what price. _

_She will be happy when her grandmother will recognize her and I will be happy with the money. All will be happy, I guess..._

& & &

Yuna rushed into her room. "What does he think he is. He has it all planed..."

"Settle down, he is not a bad person." Rikku tried to calm her down.

"I know, but the way he acts, its like he is trying to look tougher than he is..." Yuna sighted.

"Maybe he likes you..." Rikku said looking away.

"You are so wrong..." Yuna laughed. "Why would you think that..."

"Who knows..."


	6. Leaving

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Leaving.

Yuna lied on her bed with her eyes open. It was very early in the morning, the sun wasn't out yet but Yuna was awake. She was thinking about what had happened to her. That she had no memory of her childhood, how she was raised in the sanctuary, how she escaped and now she was in here. She didn't know whether to be happy, grateful or sad.

Yuna had lied in there for an hour but then she decided to come out from her bed and go down. She took her dressing gown, that she had found in the closet and headed downstairs. Yuna was feeling cold and she made herself a coup of tea. She took the cup and coiled on the sofa. The sun made the sky red and soon bright rays were lighting the room. Yuna felt warm and cosy and fell asleep. There was a small dark falcon behind the window watching Yuna who now was seeing a dream.

Yuna saw a party what took place in a palace. The hall was filled with people but a small girl caught her eye. She was talking with an older lady and handed her a drawing. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the people screamed. A tall man with his hands raised came in laughing. His face was covered with a hood.

Yuna saw that the small girl and the lady ran out. She wanted to follow them but she couldn't move her feet. She felt something cold touching her. She looked behind her and the man was standing behind her, his hand was holding Yunas arm.

"So you came, my princess…" His voice was cold and Yuna felt a stab on the place where the man was holding her. She was pulling herself away from his grip but she couldn't. Then she felt that someone was shaking her. "…Yuna, Yuna!" she heard.

Yuna opened her eyes and saw Rikku. The falcon flew away but nobody saw him.

"Are you ok? You saw a bad dream?" Rikku asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ok…" Yuna said quietly chilling when she remembered the cold voice.

"You sure?" Rikku asked again. Yuna nodded and Rikku stood up. She went to the kitchen and Yuna pulled the edge of the night gown of from her right shoulder. There was a small cut. She touched it to be sure and she felt a small stab when her fingers touched the wound. It was real. Yuna quickly hid the scar and stood up.

She walked to Rikku who was making breakfast. "I'm so exited about this trip. It is going to be so much fun…" She said happily.

"Mh, I suppose so…" Yuna said and sat behind the table. "You seam away. Something wrong?" Rikku asked with the pan in her hand. "It's that dream I had…"

"Forget about it. It was just a dream and besides we are leaving tonight!" Rikku turned to the cooking stove. "Imagine- me on a big stage, thousand of people watching me…I can't wait!" Yuna looked down. She remembered the paper Tidus had showed her.

_This is so stupid. Stupid! Me- a princess. Yeah, right…_

Yuna heard barking from upstairs and Wakka yelling. "No, bad dog! Bad dog! Don't go in there!" Yuna and Rikku looked at each other and then to upstairs. They ran to Wakkas room and saw Wakka holding Cookie who was barking and growling on something outside. Yuna looked out of the window and on that moment a falcon flew away. Cookies barking stopped.

"What's wrong with him, I have never seen him like this." Wakka said and placed Cookie down. He still growled.

"Maybe he doesn't like birds?" Rikku said and left the room. "This place has changed him, I'm glad that we are leaving…" Wakka said looking at the dog.

"Me too…" Yuna sighted and left to.

& & &

A man was standing in front of a carriage. He wore a long dark robe and a hood covered his face. He raised his arm when a small dark falcon flew to him and landed oh it. The man caressed the falcons head with his pale scrawny finger.

"Good work, Storm. We are going to Zanarkand, my dear…It has been so long, but I can wait a little longer." He turned around and sat into the carriage. It drove away.

& & &

It was one o'clock and everyone was minding their own things when the bell rang. Wakka was the closest to the door and opened it. Behind it was a man with dark glasses, grey hair and he wore a long dark red coat.

"Auron, just in time. Come in." Auron walked in without saying a word. "Um, make yourself at home…We are ready in a couple of minutes."

"I understand." Auron said calmly and sat behind the kitchen table. Wakka went upstairs. Soon Yuna came down. She leaned against the wall not noticing Auron. "A lot in mind, haven't you?" Auron said.

Yuna turned her head to the voice and saw Auron. "Excuse me..." She asked and squint her eyes.

"Nothing, just that-" "Oh, Yuna, this is Auron. He is my uncle and he will come with us." Wakka came down the stairs. "Yo, hurry up, you to!"

Yuna looked at Auron who stood up and slowly walked to the door. "Coming, coming!" Rikku jelled and ran downstairs, Tidus followed her. "All ready? Come, the ship leaves in 2 hours." Wakka said and opened the door. Cookie was running next to him. Everyone followed Wakka and he locked the door after him.

"So, Auron. How have you been? I thought that you didn't want to come." Wakka said as they all started to walk.

"I have my own reasons..." Auron said with a calm tone.

"I see. I have a real big one for you. We have 5 days and she has no clue about how to act properly..." Yuna turned her head to Wakka. "Sorry, but you don't."

"I will see what I can do..." Auron answered.

"Yuna, why are you so sad? We are going to Zanarkand. Do you know what that means? Z a n a r k a n d!" Rikku whispered to Yuna.

"I do, but I don't like this idea about making me someone who I'm not and going to Viola. I feel like...like I'm not made for this, you know." She said and looked Tidus.

"You have to much free time! Come on, Yuna. Stop thinking about bad things and start seeing good in your life. There is a million chances in Zanarkand. And if you are not who Viola is looking for then your life is still going on. Maybe you will get your education in there..." Rikku said with a comfortable voice.

"Ok, we will see..."

Tidus looked down as he walked.

_Man, I feel bad about it more and more. But I can't stop it now, I started it. And she will be happy...eventually. The look she gave me...It said "you are using me...". Oh, what am I thinking, we are going and...I have to forget about it!_

"Tidus, you have the tickets?" Wakka asked him checking his bag. Tidus raised his head and came out from his thoughts. "What? Oh, the tickets. They are in my bag."

"Good, I thought you left them..."

After some walking they had reached to the seaport and ships in all sizes and shapes were waiting at the docks. They were heading to the biggest. A man in a white suit was standing in front of the bridge. "Welcome to Cathreen II, may I see your tickets?" The man said with a smile. Tidus gave him what needed and they could go on board. Yuna looked in front of her and sighted.

_This is going to be a long trip..._


	7. First time

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

First time.

The gang entered the ship and started to search their cabins. Yuna and Rikku were exited to see such a big ship. There were red carpets, crystal chandeliers, golden banisters, flowers and people in white smiling.

They had reached their cabins. "Ok, girls. You go in the right, we will go on the left. The dinner should be at 7." Wakka said looking at his watch. "Ok…" Yuna opened the door with her key. In the room were two beds, a mirror with a small dressing table, phone, a small couch and a bathroom.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Rikku asked looking around. Yuna sat on her bed and looked at her feet. Rikku stepped closer and kneeled in front of her. "Have you already forgotten what I told you earlier?" Yuna bit her lip. "You are a tough one! Even dead people smile more often than you do." Rikku stood up and took Yunas hand. "We are going out, now!" And she dragged Yuna out of the cabin.

On the hallway was Auron who had just came out. "I think we should start tonight, Miss Yuna. I believe we all should sit by the same table, so i can guide you." Yuna looked at him confused but then nodded and again Rikku dragged her away.

"That man is weird." Rikku said with a giggle. Yuna laughed to. "See, you can smile…"

Yuna sighted. "You are right. I should start seeing good things instead of bad." Rikku nodded.

Suddenly there was a voice from the speakers. "Good day. This is your captain speaking. We are leaving the port and we will be in Zanarkand in 4 days. Have a pleasant trip."

"Hear that. I want to see how the ship takes of." Rikku called out. They moved up and had reached the upper deck. There were a lot of white tables and chairs. The sky was clear and as far as you could see there was water.

"Wow, it is so beautiful in here!" Rikku said with exaltation and ran to the handrail. Yuna just followed her slowly and looked down how the waves rebelled. The sun shined on the water and Yuna thought that she could watch that forever. The shp had left and she looked as the port got smaller and smaller. Then she saw that Wakka and Tidus were standing at the door. They were talking but then Tidus left. Wakka walked straight to the girls.

"So, what ya think so far?" He asked and looked at the horizon. "Mmm, home…"

"Can you tell me about Zanarkand? I have heard something, but…" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Sure I can. Imagine a city that never sleeps. It is always crowded and busy, even at night. There are many skyscrapers, fountains and lights in all colours…"

Yuna looked at the door and then asked Wakka. "Why did Tidus leave?"

"Uh? Oh, him…I don't know. He never misses the leaving." Wakka thought.

"I thought that he had something against me." Yuna said with a sight.

"Maybe he feels a little guilty…" Wakka said quietly.

"Well, he should be. But I'm here and there is no point going back either." Yuna said looking at the water.

"Yuna, I'm feeling a little chilly. Wanna go inside?" Rikku suggested. Yuna agreed and they all went inside.

& & &

Yuna and Rikku entered the hall were the dinner was served. They managed to find the others and sit down. Yuna looked all the other people talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. She felt a little out of place.

"Where were you two?" Wakka asked them.

"I don't know. It is a one hell of a big ship and we got lost." Rikku explained.

"We couldn't start without you…" Wakka said.

"I said sorry, didn't I?" Rikku called out a little too loud.

"Shh, we are not alone in here…" Wakka said and sent her a wicked look while Yuna was quit confused. She looked at many dishes in front of her and then Auron. "Excuse me, but aren't there to many of…you know." She pointed to her plates.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, there are rules how to eat in upper class but they apply to every good raised person." Auron said calmly. Yuna was still puzzled.

The waiter came and served soup for everyone. Yuna looked many knives, spoons and forks in front of her and didn't know what to use. Auron showed her the right spoon and then how to eat with it.

"This is stupid!" Yuna said when she watched Auron. "Maybe, but this is how you have to eat." Yuna took the spoon with doubt and started to eat.

"Why are there so many glasses?" Rikku asked with her mouth full of bread.

"They are for wine. One is for red and one is for white." Auron explained. "I don't see the difference. And what is wine anyway?" Yuna asked.

"You have never tasted wine?" Auron asked and called a waiter. "May we have some red wine, something sweet and soft, please." The waiter bowed and returned with a bottle. He poured some in Yunas glass. "You have to taste it, like this." Auron showed her with an empty glass and Yuna did the same. She took a sip it and made a weird facial expression. "It is weird. Does it have to be bitter and make your stomach warm?" she asked. Auron nodded. "It is alcohol after all, so yes."

"May I leave the bottle?" The waiter asked. "Yes, leave it here. I think we will have the main dish now." The waiter bowed and left.

"I kind of like it, can I have some more?" Yuna asked. "Yeah, me to!" Rikku said and Auron filled their glasses.

Rikku tasted some and made the same face that Yuna did. "And people actually drink this stuff?"

The waiter served the dishes and now Auron explained what to use this time. Yuna followed his moves and did pretty fine. When it was time for the dessert she had a thought. "Mr. Auron. Can I ask you something? You don't look like a teacher, what do you really do?"

"I am a teacher, just that I teached martial arts until I had an injury. But before my students could study fighting they had to train their minds and arrange their emotions." Auron said.

"But how did you end up being a private teacher teaching how to be a lady?" Rikku asked.

"I don't really know…if was my fate." Auron said and returned to his cake.

& & &

Yuna and Rikku were going to their cabin chortling. Yuna opened the door and fell down laughing. "Ups! She said and stood up. Rikku closed the door and fell to her bed. "I guess the wine is working, we are drunk!" They both laughed.

"I'm so tired and so full of food…" Rikku said yawning. "Me to, but it is a little hot in here. I want to go out." Yuna said.

"You mean now?" Rikku asked. "Yeah, I mean now. Come on!" Yuna stood up and dragged Rikku out of the bed. "You should drink more often…" Rikku said and they both giggled.


	8. Apologize acepted

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Apologize accepted.

Yuna and Rikku had reached the upper deck still laughing. It was about half to twelve and it seamed that no one was there. "Oh, this feels good, finally some fresh air." Rikku said and breathed in the cold night air. Yuna nodded. "My head is clearer now. Do you think we drank too much?" Rikku just shrug her shoulders and started to walk.

She looked around and stopped. She called Yuna with her hand. "What-" Yuna said but Rikku cut in. "Shhhh! We are not alone in here." Rikku whispered and pointed out someone standing beside the banister.

"It's Tidus. Why do I have to be quiet?" Yuna asked. "Look at him, he seams down. I think you should talk to him, really." Yuna thought about it. "Come on, whats wrong with talking. Go, I'll leave you alone." Rikku pushed Yuna out of the corner. She stood there like a helpless prey. before she started walking she mouthed to Rikku with an angry look 'I'll get you back!'.

She went to Tidus and when he noticed her he wanted to escape. "Wait, don't go because of me…" Yuna said and Tidus stopped. "I want to talk, that's all." Tidus turned around not looking into Yunas eyes and returned to his last standing point. "Why are you always running away, Wakka said you have never missed the leaving?" Yuna asked and looked at Rikku standing behind the corner. Yuna sent her a "happy now" look and she disappeared.

"Well, I have thought a lot and…I don't know how to say it…" Tidus said looking away. "Say what?" Yuna asked trying to make him talk.

"It's like I can't put the words together. I was thinking how to apologize but it sounded so stupid in my head. I feel bad dragging you to Zanarkand like this. I know it looks bad, but I really want good for everyone…" Yuna looked Tidus with sympathy.

"What I want to say is that I'm sorry, I rea-" Yuna smiled. "Let's forget it all. It's not your fault how things turned out. I have to admit that I was little too harsh myself to. Let's just forget it, ok!" Yuna raised her hand for handshaking. "Peace?"

Tidus looked at Yunas hand and accepted it. "Peace". They both looked into each others eyes and felt weird. They let go their hand fast and looked away.

There was a moment of silence between them until Yuna broke it. "I was wondering that I told you a little about myself. I want to know about you too, I mean as friends, of course..." Yuna tried to make her voice calm.

Tidus was a little happier and enthusiastic now. "You know that I live in Zanarkand. I was adopted-" Yuna stopped him again. "You said adopted? You are an orphan?"

"Yes, I worked in a kitchen and then there was an accident. After that I have lived with my foster parents. My father brought me to Luca to see the games all the times. He was great; I never had to miss out anything. He passed away couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Yuna said quietly. "How did you meet Wakka?"

"At first we were the worst enemies. He was rich and popular, I was…well, you know…We hated each other but then I saved him from dropping out of schools blitz ball team. We become friends…Thanks to him we are on this fancy ship anyway. He has always helped me out." Tidus said.

Yuna nodded. She was getting cold and she was shivering. Tidus noticed it and wrapped his jacket around her. Yuna was lucky that it was dark outside because she was blushing.

Yuna looked the water and saw two dolphins swimming along with the ship. "Look, there." Yuna pointed them out. "Aren't they cute?"

It was a beautiful night- the moon was out among the stars. Their light was shining back from the water. "I have never seen so many stars in my life…" Yuna said looking the sky. Tidus saw it too but then for some reason turned his head to Yuna.

_She looks so beautiful in the moonlight…wait, what was that. Don't tell me that...no…no way…_

Tidus shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his watch. "It's late, I think we should get inside now." Yuna agreed and they walked to the door.

& & &

They had reached their cabin doors. Yuna handed Tidus his jacket. "Well, good night then." Tidus said and looked at Yuna for a moment before he went inside.

"Good night…" Yuna whispered. She stood in the hallway for some time before she understood that she needed to go to sleep too. She started to look her key but couldn't find it.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. "Rikku is probably sleeping…" Yuna looked at the door that Tidus went in. "Maybe…No, I'll wake Rikku." She started to pound the door. "Rikku, Rikku, wake up!"

The door was opened very fast and it seamed that Rikku wasn't sleeping at all.

"So, tell me what happened. You were out there pretty long." Rikku asked when Yuna walked to her bad and lied down.

"What happened?" Rikku asked again and ran to Yuna. "Nothing happened; we talked and made up like you told me to do. What was supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." Rikku said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Tell me, I'm not gonna tell anyone, like I had someone to tell-"

"I told you- n o t h i n g happened." Yuna stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

"So, like nothing 'nothing' happened, right?" Rikku asked with a disappointment. "Do you have trouble with your ears? I told you…" Yuna said with a toothbrush in her hand.

Rikku sat to her bed with a big disappointment. "So you didn't kiss?"

"WHAT?" Yuna screamed with her mouth full of toothpaste and ran to Rikku. "Say it again!"

"I hoped that you did" Rikku said to her. "Are you playing an affiancer here? Or do you think I kiss everyone I have known for a couple of days with when there's no one around? And have I ever kissed anyone in my life yet?" Yuna asked.

"You told me that you liked to him and I guessed that…"

"You guessed wrong. And I thought that so called relationships take time?" Yuna said and returned to the bathroom again.

"What a pity then, you would make a great couple." Rikku said and crawled in bed. It sounded like something had been dropped in the bathroom.

Yuna returned with her pyjamas on. "Something is definitely wrong with you Rikku." Yuna laughed when she pulled her blanket on her.

"Why, I think it would be nice. And nothing you say isn't gonna change my mind." Rikku turned her back to Yuna and turned her lights off.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that. I haven't been myself lately. Good night." Yuna said.

"Yeah, good night…" Rikku said when Yuna turned her lights off and soon fell asleep too.

& & &

She saw a dream. She was at the castle again and she saw a little girl running around the big hall. The girl came closer to Yuna. She had the same brown hair and the same eyes that Yuna had. "Hi there" Yuna said and smiled to the girl. She smiled back and stepped closer. What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Yuna" the little girl made a curtsey.

Then Yuna heard the cold laughter she remembered from her last nightmare. It was the same man again. He walked to the room and he had a big lollypop in his hands. The little girl ran behind Yunas back. "Make him go away, I'm scared."

"Yuna, Yuna, I have something for you. Come and take it." The man said and showed her the sweet in his hand.

"What do you want? Go away!" Yuna screamed.

"I want to play with the little girl…" the man said with a smile.

"Go away or I'll call my daddy!" the girl said behind Yuna. Yuna looked how the man stepped closer and the only thing she could think of was running. She grabbed the girl and escaped.

The man laughed again. "You can't hide from me, I will come for you…"

Yuna ran without looking back until she was sure it was safe to stop. She looked the little girl and wanted to hug her but she started to fade. "I have to go now…" She said to the girl. The girl tried to grab Yunas hand but it went right trough. "Bye…" the girl whispered before Yunas dream faded completely.

* * *

A deep bow to all my devoted readers - you keep me going. Thank you!  



	9. Kindness

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Kindness.

Yuna was woken by Rikku who was already dressed and as hyper as always. Rikku was poking Yuna, who was muttering and pulling her blanket over her head. "Let me sleep…let…me sleep a little longer…" Then Rikku got tired of being polite and she pulled Yunas blanket off. "Get up! It is late and Auron is waiting for you." Yuna opened her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" Rikku grabbed Yunas arm and pulled her up. "Its almost 2…"

Yuna rubbed her head. "Almost 2? I'm so tired, it feels like I have been running around all night not sleeping…" Yuna stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom while Rikku tried to restore Yunas bed. The sheets and the blanket were wrinkled and tousled, the pillow was lying on the floor. "What have you done in here? Were you trying to murder your bed?" Rikku asked while Yuna was washing.

When Yuna was dry Rikku handed her an apple and a chocolate muffin. "Eat! You are going to have a history lesson with Auron, he has been waiting like 3 hours now…" Yuna took a big bite from the apple and they left the room looking for the library.

When they finally got there Yuna was finished with her apple and her muffin. Rikku practically ran into the library. "Where are you hurrying?" Yuna asked and a smile appeared on Rikkus face. "I'm going hunting…" Yuna stopped. "Can you please repeat what you just said?"

"See, I met this guy while we were having breakfast. We were supposed to meet like 2 minutes ago. I don't know where he's going but he was kind of cute and…" Rikku explained and Yuna started to laugh. "Do you think you will have something…?" Rikku sent Yuna a poisoned look and turned away. "I'm not afraid, like some people in here…" Yuna sighted. "You just don't want to give up, don't you?"

They started walking again. "Like I said, nothing will change my mind. I think you would be-" Yuna stopped her. "No! And I don't want to hear about it again. Listen, I think I can find Auron on my own. You go hunt down your mystery guy…" Rikku nodded, turned around and run away waving to Yuna while she went into the library. Between the shelves that were attached to the ceiling beside a round table sat Auron, who was reading a weird looking book. Yuna stepped close to him and cleared her throat. Auron raised his head and closed the book. "I am very sorry. I slept in…" Yuna said biting her lip but Auron didn't response. He examined Yuna from top to toe and shook his head.

"Ok, first things first. And please be accurate next time, it's not polite to be late." Yuna nodded and Auron stood up. She walked to Yuna. "First, you have to remember that you have to stand correct. You are crouching. Come, stand against the edge of the shelve." Yuna followed his orders and stood against the edge. Auron pushed her shoulders back and pulled her chin up. "That's the way you have to stand. I'm afraid it's a bit hard but you have to remember it." Yuna nodded again.

"Now you have to sit right to." Yuna chose the nearest chair and sat down. "Your back has to be straight and never cross your legs!" Auron dictated. Yuna sighted. "I'm sorry, but I feel like a trained puppy and it's kind of stupid. Why can't I just be who I am – just a usual girl?"

"I didn't make up those rules, that's they way things are…" Auron said and opened a book on the table. "I thought that you should know the royal family tree, it's not going to look good when you say that you have amnesia…" Yuna moaned but pushed herself to study the names of the aunts and uncles with weird and long names and the history of the royal family, which was very long and confusing.

& & &

Finally when Yuna was let out from the library her head was aching and she couldn't ever remember her own name let alone the names she just saw. She and Auron went to the dining hall where Rikku and Wakka were waiting for them. Rikku was shining of happiness when Yuna sat beside her.

"Well don't you want to know how my date was? He's name is-" Yuna rose her hand. "I don't want to hear another name in my life, I just studied a million of them! Tell me later, ok." Rikku was a little disappointed but she didn't argue with Yuna.

"Yuna, I forgot to remind you that it would be polite when you appeared to the queen in a proper dress." Auron said. Yuna felt abashment but Wakka broke it. "That's not a problem. And I'll need a present to my sister anyway so I'll come shopping with you."

"No, that's too much…" Yuna said quietly. "Don't be so modest all the time. You should meet my sister, she is a shopping freak." Wakka said with a smile and Yuna smiled back. "I don't know how I'll ever repay to you…" She said. "What did I just say? Seeing you smile once in a while is enough. When we are finished in here well go shopping, understood?" Yuna nodded and Wakka returned to his plate.

& & &

When Wakka, Yuna and Rikku were finished with eating, Wakka led them to the upper deck at the shopping department. When they entered a man in white with a big smile came to them. "May I help you with something?" Wakka had an answer. "Yes, you can. Help these ladies in here, put everything they need on my account. I'm going to look for something for my little sister."

Yuna and Rikku nodded. Wakka went to the nearest shop and left the two girls standing there helplessly. "My name is Dan. Can you tell me what you are looking for?" the man said with a big smile. "I don't know, something formal maybe…like Auron said." Rikku said and Yuna agreed. "We have never done this…" Yuna said and Dan nodded. "Well, that's why I'm here. Let me show you a fantastic beauty shop."

Yuna and Rikku followed Dan to a beautiful place with orchids, fountains and soft white chairs. Dan asked them to sit down and as Yuna and Rikku did a dozen girls appeared. They started to polish their nails, manicure, do massage and masks for faces. After that hair stylists refreshed their hair.

"Hey, I can get used to it!" Rikku said when scissors twinkled around her hair. Yuna smiled to. "This is great, but…" she lowered her voice. "…this is not our money we are spending." Rikku sighted. "Again! And I thought you got over it. Don't tell me you don't want it or don't need it…" Rikku said and stood up because she was done. Her blond hair looked lighter and aerial now. Rikku looked into the mirror and smiled when she saw her new look. "This is much much much better."

"Ok, you are right…again." Yuna said and stood up to. The hairdresser had cut her hair an inch shorter and a partial forelock above her left eye. Dan came to them and led them to the next place. "You said you want something formal- what kind of an event will it be?" Dan Asked when they stepped into a clothing store.

"Ups, I just remembered that I have to perform in Zanarkand!" Rikku said and bit her nail. "I had completely forgotten about it – I'm going on the big stage! I don't know what I have to wear!"

"I see. And you miss?" Dan asked looking at Yuna. "Well, I'm meeting with a…relative. She is…um, very genteel." Yuna said and Dan showed them the cabins. Then he disappeared but returned with clothes. Yuna and Rikku tried them on and when they stepped out they didn't recognize each other. Yuna wore a white costume with a black blouse. Rikku in the other hand was like a rock star with her black jacket and a denim skirt. Without thinking they bought the things and left the store like new people. They found Wakka beside the stairs who was waiting for them.

"You girls had fun? You look great!" He said when he saw their happiness. "You are the greatest!" Rikku said and kissed Wakka on his cheek. "I'm not that great..." He said but smiled. "Well, you done here?" the girls nodded and they left to their cabins.


	10. Moving closer

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Moving closer

"_Yuna…Yuna…Yuna" _

"_Who's there?"_

"_Don't you remember?"_

"_Leave me alone! Do you hear me, leave me ALONE!"_

"_Ok, you may rest tonight but soon I'm gonna take you away…"_

"_Take me where? What are you talking about?"_

"_You'll see, you'll see. Sweet dreams, little Yuna…sweet dreams…"_

After a few hours of uneasy sleep Yuna opened her eyes suddenly like someone had slapped her in the face. It was very dark in the room because there were no windows. Many thoughts spinning around her head she stared a spot on the ceiling. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. All she cared about was figuring out why this man was after her.

Finally the darkness took over her and she fell a sleep and the thoughts faded away. The next thing she heard was Rikku who was in the bathroom singing. Yuna listened for some time, Rikku was pretty good. Yuna thought that she could actually win that stupid competition.

Then quietly Yuna pulled of her blanket, placed her feet on the floor and sneaked behind the bathroom door. She saw Rikku holding a brush singing and dancing in front of the mirror and shaking her head so her wet hair jumped around her head. Yuna held back her laugh but Rikku saw Yuna from the mirror and turned around. "Hey, that's not funny. I mean it!" Rikku said and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, just that…" Yuna said and started to imitate Rikkus moves. "I bet that they have never seen anything like that, the crowd is gonna go crazy!"

"Stop it!" Rikku commanded. "Ok, so I got a little too far. Try to do it better yourself if you're so good."

"My apologies, my humble lady." Yuna said with a serious look and a low voice and started to laugh again. Rikku looked her for a second and started to laugh with her. "Was I really that bad?" Rikku asked. "No, I'm not saying that. Just that I don't think this heavy thing suits you. Try to be who you are."

"Wow, are we positive this morning! What happened with the Yuna I knew?" Rikku asked looking at Yuna with amaze. "You want her back? I can get her for you if you want to…just kidding." Yuna said when she saw Rikkus face.

"Now get out. You have been here long enough. I want to go out and see the sun!" Yuna said. Rikku couldn't believe what she saw. "Today?" Yuna said to Rikku who was still standing in front of her. "Ok, I'm moving. And don't wash of your happiness, girl." Rikku said smiling when she left the room.

& & &

After the breakfast Yuna and Rikku went on the upper deck. It was a beautiful sunny day. Some white clouds were hanging in the sky and some seagulls were circling around the ship. Yuna and Rikku chose the most opened place and lied on the deckchairs.

"Oh, I never want to leave this ship. I mean, you don't have to worry about a thing here. All the people happy and smiling all the time, no worries at all." Yuna sighted. "I see it has affected you to, my lady." Rikku said. "This is a good thing of course."

"Yeah, and being on this ship means that I don't have to worry about…" Yuna silenced. "Meeting her, Viola Lesca, huh." Rikku finished her sentence. "I'm getting afraid of the day this fantasy ends. I don't know. I have convinced myself that I'm not a princess, but what happens then when it is true and I am her grandchild?" Yuna said. "Then this fantasy is replaced with a better one. Come one, how many girls in the world wish to be a princess with a pink dress and a crown and the only trouble in her head is to find her prince charming. You may be the only lucky girl, Yuna."

"But that's not who I am. I can't imagine myself sitting in a big room where everything is made of gold, I'm rapped in silk and velvet and dreaming of a stupid prince. It's boring!" Yuna said.

"But think of all the opportunities you will have. Then you won't have to worry about your education or an empty stomach. No more living in a small dark cold hutch." Rikku turned to Yuna. "You will be there with me when I have to meet her, wont you?" Yuna asked. "You are my best friend and I'm glad you came with me. I wouldn't be here now without you."

"That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you." Rikku said with a smile. "I will be beside you whatever happens."

& & &

The third dinner on the ship was more festive that the others because it was the last night on the ship and it was the captains birthday. The others were starting with the dessert when Rikku finally arrived. "Where were you, Rikku? We thought you fell of the edge or something." Yuna said while eating her chocolate cake with bananas. "I was with that guy I told you about." Rikku whispered with sadness and disappointment in her voice. "He's really cute but he is in army. He said that they are not allowed any connections but he also said that he really liked me."

"I'm so sorry. Have some ice- cream or chocolate. It will make you feel better." Yuna said trying to comfort her.

"Miss Yuna. I thought that tonight will be perfect to teach you dancing. We are going on a ball after all" Auron interrupted suddenly with his husky voice. "I thought that sir Tidus could help me with that. My old feet can't stand waltz." Tidus looked at Auron carefully avoiding Yuna. "Me, I can't dance either."

"Well, it is time for you to learn because Miss Yuna will need a companion there. Or do you expect her do dance alone at the royal ball?" Auron said with a little sarcasm and Yuna turned pale. "Well no…but me?" Tidus asked and Auron nodded. "Are you finished? Let's go then, I haven't got the whole night!" Auron rose from his place and walked behind Yuna to help her get up. Yuna rose from her seat and Tidus did the same. Rikku was looking at them with a smile and Wakka didn't understood why she was smiling.

Auron started walking; Yuna and Tidus followed him outside. There was a small band playing, some couples were dancing. Auron stopped and turned around. "So, dancing. First you have to step closer to each other." Auron said when he looked the two of them, both looking away with abashment. Auron stepped closer. "You have to stand face to face." They slowly turned themselves to each other. "Better. Now the male has to bow and the female has to make a curtsy." Slowly they moved.

"So, let me show you the steps. Remember, the male starts with his right foot and the female with her left. Understood?" They both nodded and Auron made a few steps. "Did you see? Now your turn." Auron said and stepped closer to them. "Yuna, place your hand on Tiduses shoulder. Tidus, you have to put your hand on Yunas back. Now put your right hands together and hold them up. That's the main position, the male is the leader. Now all you need to do is dance." Yuna and Tidus placed their hands on each other and slowly started to move.

Yuna and Tidus were spinning around with other couples. Yuna remembered a big hall filled with couples dancing like here and she felt warm. She knew Tidus was watching her. Finally the song ended and they froze. Then at the same moment fireworks was sent to the sky, beautiful shapes in every colour burning above their heads. They let go of each others hands.

Yuna lifted her head and her eyes met Tiduses. She saw her own reflection in them, her heart missed a beat. "I…I must go." Yuna said and rushed away.


	11. Ghosts

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Ghosts

Tidus stood on the deck looking at the door where Yuna had left. The band continued playing for the dancing couples.

"Hey, what just happened" Wakka asked from Rikku so that only she could hear him. "Don't you get it, there is something going on between those two. They just don't know it yet." Rikku whispered back. "They just need some help from outside."

"I don't know. It's not like his first time to fall for someone. Why is he so shocked?" Wakka asked. Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Go talk to him, he needs it. I'm gonna try to find Yuna…ok?" Wakka nodded and they walked in different directions.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" Wakka asked from Tidus. He still looked away. "You with me?" Wakka asked again. Tidus awoke from his thoughts. "Huh…yeah. I feel tired, I'll go to bed." He said and started walking. Wakka followed him.

"You want to talk about it?" Wakka suggested. "About what?" Tidus said running down the stairs avoiding him. "What happened up there."

"And what exactly happened?" Tidus tried to play dumb. "Common, we're friends, right and you have never been like this." Wakka said trying to keep up with Tidus.

Tidus stopped. "Look, I'm trying to figure it out to myself now. Just that…I don't know. Its like she reminded someone to me, I don't know who and these feelings…" Wakka patted him on the shoulder. "Sleep on it and maybe you can figure it out. But don't beat your brains out, your little head might break." Wakka laughed. Tidus sneered to. "Thanks man but don't overestimate yourself. I'm better than you anytime…"

"You hope so…" Wakka said and they walked on.

& & &

Yuna had rushed to her cabin hoping her heart will stay outside but it kept on beating. She leaned against the door holding her eyes closed. The feeling that she knew Tidus from somewhere was getting stronger but all she remembered was darkness.

Yuna was sure someone was going to search her so she decided to pretend sleeping. Soon after crawling into bed Rikku came. Yuna had her back turned to her and the blanket covered her face so Rikku didn't see if she was sleeping.

Rikku stood silent obviously thinking if should she wake Yuna or not. She decided not to and went to bed too.

Yuna was still fighting with the unknowing but she couldn't resist the tiredness and it took over her.

& & &

After a few hours of silence a storm came and started to shake the ship. Yuna was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a green light filtered in under the door. It surrounded Yuna but in her dream she saw butterflies.

A child's voice called her name and Yuna came out from her bed with her eyes closed. It was all a dream for her, a very real dream.

Yuna started to walk to the door and opened it. Behind the door she saw her little copy of herself from the nightmares. She was smiling to Yuna and Yuna smiled back. The girl took Yunas hand and without a word she started walking. "Where are we going?" Yuna whispered. The girl pressed her finger on her mouth and continued. Yuna followed her.

Meanwhile in the boys room Cookie had seen the light. He started to scratch the door and growl. When nobody woke up he went to Wakkas bed and licked his hand hanging above his bed. "Not now…" Wakka hummed and turned himself.

Then Cookie went to Tiduses bed. He pulled of his blanket and hopped on him. Tidus slowly opened his eyes to see who was walking on him. Cookie jumped off and again scratched the door trying to get out. Tidus rubbed his eyes. "It's late, you can't go out." He said yawning but Cookie didn't stop; he was desperately trying to get out. Tidus sighted and got out from his bed. "What's wrong with you?" He walked to the door and opened it.

There was no one in the corridor but the door opposite of him was opened. Cookie ran out and barked a few times pointing at the girls room. Tidus walked in and saw that Yunas bed was empty. Then he looked into the bathroom but there was also nobody.

Tidus went to Rikkus bed and woke her. "What is it…" Rikku said with her eyes closed. "Where is Yuna? Her bed is empty and the door was opened?" Tidus asked. Rikku opened her eyes with surprise. "What, what time is it?" She asked looking around. "About 4 in the morning…Yuna's gone." Tidus said and ran to his room to get some clothes. Rikku also came out from her bed and got dressed.

"Where could she be, everything is closed during the night…"Rikku said in the hallway. "You search the corridors, I'll look outside." Tidus said. "Shouldn't we wake Wakka to?" Rikku asked. "It won't be any use, it's impossible to wake him. Ok, let's go." Tidus said and started to run. He went up the stairs and searched the decks. He finally reached the higher deck and saw Yuna holding on the railings with her eyes closed. The ship was drifting from one side to another, the sea was foaming and the lightning was splitting the sky. The rain made the floors wet and slippery.

Yuna grabbed a post and started to climb on the railing. It looked like she was against it but something pulled her forwards. Tidus ran as fast as he could. Exactly when Yuna let go Tidus grabbed her waist and pulled her on the deck.

Yuna opened her eyes with fear. She looked terrified, her hand were shaking. Tears started to run down her face, she collapsed on the floor.

"What happened?" Tidus asked upholding Yunas weak body. "It was…terrible…" Yuna whispered. "Try to calm, you're safe now…it's over, the nightmare is over. Tell me, why were you going to jump?"

"I…it was a girl, a little girl who looked just like me…and she brought me here. It was a lake…and I think I saw my family…"Yuna said. "They wanted me to jump into the water but when I didn't they started to pull me, they turned into monsters. They wanted to drown me into the lake!" Just when Yuna finished Rikku came on the deck. When she saw Yuna and Tidus sitting on the floor soaking in the rain she rushed to them. "What are you doing in here?" She asked. "I'll tell you later. Let's get her inside." Tidus suggested and pulled Yuna up from the ground. Leaning on Tidus, Yuna was able to walk in her cabin to her bed. Rikku brought some towels to dry her.

"Why was she up there" Rikku asked when Yuna was lying on her bed. "She was sleep-walking. She told me she saw a nightmare about her family and they were pulling her off the ship." Tidus said to Rikku. "Huh?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. "How did you know she was out there?"

"I didn't but Cookie woke me, guess he knew something was off…" Tidus said. "Ok, I'm out. Keep an eye on her, ok" Rikku nodded and Tidus left the room.

"You feeling any better?" Rikku asked from Yuna with a low voice. Yuna nodded. "Where's Tidus…I have to thank him…" Yuna whispered. "He just left but you can do it in the morning. Now try to sleep." Rikku said and Yuna closed her eyes.


	12. What is your name?

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

What is your name?

"…so you told Auron?"

"Yeah, he got very worried."

"I'm nervous too, she has never acted like this…"

Yuna opened her eyes and the voices coming from Rikku and Tidus silenced. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "…you were talking about me, right." She said. Rikku cleared her throat and changed the subject. "We're almost in Zanarkand so you should get ready."

"I should go too." Tidus said and turned but Yuna stopped her. "Wait. I didn't have a chance to thank you…for saving my life last night." Tidus looked back and smiled to her. "You're welcome!"

"Good morning. This is your captain speaking. I hope you all enjoyed your stay on Cathreen II and you'll continue travelling with us. We dock in Zanarkand at 12. Thank you."

"See! You'll be late if you don't get up right now!" Rikku said to Yuna and pulled her out of the bed. "See ya later, ok!" She waved to Tidus and pushed Yuna to the bathroom.

& & &

After the ship had docked in Zanarkand harbour and everyone had got off, Tidus called a cab and they went to Wakkas place. The sky decided to pour down all the water hanging in the clouds on the moment they all got into the car.

Everyone were in silence – Rikku was fascinated by the big city, Auron was reading, Tidus was playing with his ring and counting the raindrops on the window, Wakka was busy with Cookie and Yuna was just sitting quiet.

The cab stopped behind a hold-up right in front of the Grand Zanarkand Mansion. Yuna raised her head and looked at the huge building behind the curtain of water. Wakka looked too. "Hey, Tidus. The flags are up, we are just in time. Bevelles ball is tomorrow!" Tidus woke from his thoughts. "Tomorrow? But then Viola should be in the mansion." Yuna was looking at Tidus and then Rikku with a worried look. "Not now…" She whispered.

"We only have time until the end of the ball, she leaves after that." Wakka said to Yuna. "We have no time to spare"

"I know, but so soon…I don't want to make a mistake" Yuna said and Tidus looked away. Auron closed his book. "You have to make an appointment first. Not everyone can see her in person. It can take time, but…" Auron looked at Yuna. "Miss Yuna, I'm afraid you have to follow me outside." He opened the door and stepped out. "Where are you going?" Wakka asked.

"To make an appointment. Yuna?" He offered his hand. Yuna doubted a second but then accepted it and stepped outside too. "Wait, I'll come with you!" Rikku squealed and also jumped out. She smiled to Yuna and raised a thumb for her. Wakka was looking help from Tidus. "Go, I have business to take care of. I will take Cookie at home, don't worry." Wakka stepped out into the rain with the rest. "I'll see ya at home!" Wakka closed the door and the cab drove off.

Now the three were waiting for Auron to move because they had no idea what to next. Auron just walked to the gate and entered a code into the consol. After a few seconds there was an answer from the speaker.

_It's an old code, your entrance is forbidden. _

"Khimari, is it still you?" Auron pushed a button and spoke back. "Don't tell me you have forgotten all about me?"

_Auron…Auron, is it really you?_

"It's me all right, but now I have a favour to ask. We came to speak with Lulu."

_She's at the west end in her usual room. But use the back door, please._

Rikku was shivering and Yuna was pale white when the gates opened and let them walk in. The drive-in seamed longer from there but they entered and the gates closed after them. Rikku, Yuna and Wakka just followed Auron.

"You sure know your way around here." Wakka said to Auron when they were at the back door. "I was a security chief here some years ago, but...I decided to leave..." He answered when they started to climb the stairs. "Oh, I see...She also worked here, right..." Wakka was teasing Auron. "That is not your business!" Auron sent him an angry look. "Ok, get it." Wakka raised his hands.

"You will be ok, don't be scared." Rikku whispered to Yuna, who was whiter than ever. "I'm not scared, I'm petrified. At least I don't have to see Viola first. I don't even know how she looks like." They were now on the third floor and walking by doors and paintings. Auron stopped in front of one of them. "Yuna, meet your supposed grandmother." A painting of a very strict woman with royalty glowing all around her was hanging on the wall. She was wearing simple jewellery and a tiara, that made her look like an ice queen.

"That is Viola?" Yuna asked with wonder. "Now I see why you are so scared..." Rikku said looking at the picture and shivered. Then a door opened behind them and a woman with a pile of papers stepped out. "Oh, hello Auron..." she said and started to walk but after a few steps she stopped. The woman slowly turned around. "Hello to you to, Lulu."

"Oh my, it really is you, I thought Khimari was kidding." Lulu said and scanned his companions. Her eyes moved from Wakka to Rikku and then stopped on Yuna. "Auron...who is that girl?" She asked. "That's why we are here. May we speak in your room?" He asked. "Yes, of course" Lulu said not raising her eyes from Yuna, who found the carpet being more interesting than Lulu.

Lulu opened the door and everyone could step inside. "Please, have a seat. Shall I order some tea, you're all wet." She went to her desk and took the phone. "Cecilia, would you bring some tea to my room and some fresh towels too. Thank you." Lulu walked to a chair and sat down with the rest. "May I ask what is your name?" She asked from Yuna. "My name is Yuna, and that is all I know..." Yuna said. "I don't remember anything from when I was little."

"Is that so..." Lulu said trying to look through her. "It is true, I can confirm it." Rikku said proudly. "We have spend almost 8 years together in the same...oh, what the heck – orphanage." Wakka raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry we lied to you but we were afraid you might send us back..." Rikku apologized to Wakka. "That's ok." He nodded.

There was a knock on the door and a maid came in with a cart. "Here is the tea you requested and the towels. Anything else?" She asked. "No, thank you. You may go" Lulu said and the maid left. Lulu went to the cart and poured the tea out. "So, you have been in the orphanage all the time. How did you end up here?" Lulu asked and gave a cup with hot tea to her. "Thanks..." Yuna whispered. "All I remember is different places and lost children. I have moved from one place to another so many times I forgot the count. Last I was in a place near Luca. They tried to find my parents a few times, but..." She silenced.

"We escaped and ended up in Luca where Wakka and Tidus were kind enough to offer us a place to stay." Rikku spoke. "They had no intension to come here but my friend found an old ad about looking for a girl named Yuna. One thing led to another and now we are here." Wakka added.

"I see...Would you please step into the light so I can see you clearly." Lulu said after pouring out the tea. Yuna stood up and walked closer to the window so that Lulu could examine her.

"You have his eyes...and her voice...and even Violas hands." Lulu mumbled to herself. "I do?" Yuna asked being shocked. Lulu nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure it's her, it has to be." Auron said. "There is no doubt that she is but there is another problem – Viola said she won't see anyone no more. She was so devastated from the last girl she decided not to go on with the search." Lulu sighted.

"What are we going to do now?" Rikku asked.

"I think the ball tomorrow is our only chance..."


	13. Hope dies last

MY BEAUTIFUL LADY

Hope dies last

Yuna stood under the window holding her hands tightly close to her body and imagined herself on a big fancy ball. A woman's figure exactly like she had seen on the painting loomed before her, sent her a cold piercing look and pushed Yuna away. "She is not my granddaughter. Arrest her for fraud..." Yuna heard a strict voice in her head and didn't notice that Lulu had asked her a question.

"...Yuna?" Lulu stepped closer to her and the intimidating perception disappeared. "Huh..."Yuna asked in distraction. "I asked what your dresssize is." Lulu repeated her earlier question. "Am...what...I don't know..." Yuna tried to concentrate. "It's ok. I'll ask the maid to get your measurements and then I'll order something for you to wear." Lulu looked at Wakka. "Will you be her companion, she obviously can't come alone."

Wakka and Rikku sent each other elfish looks and smiled. "No, we already have a man for that job." Wakka answered. "Don't worry – he is well groomed. Auron even thought him dancing and stuff..."

"You are aware that he has to attend in a tuxedo." Lulu said with a glare. Wakka raised his hands and smiled. "Not a problem, madam."

"I guess everything is settled then-" Lulu walked to the phone again but Yuna stopped her. "What about Rikku, can she come with me?"

"Her finals are tomorrow, she can't." Wakka reminded Rikkus big contest. Rikku grabbed her head with her hands. "Ups, I forgot all about it! I would really want to be there but...you'll understand, right?" Rikku asked from Yuna. "Of course. There isn't much you can do for me anyways, so..." Yuna shrug her shoulders. "But you can see the rehearsals, they start in the morning." Wakka suggested.

Lulu cleared her throat. "I would love to stay and chat but I have a lot of work to do. Cecilia will come right away and after that...Auron knows how to contact me." Yuna was trying to arrange her thoughts but before she could ask the questions she wanted, Lulu had left.

Moments after the same maid who had came with the cart entered. "We will wait outside." Auron said to Wakka as he stood up and they went out. When Yuna was measured she joined them and they could leave.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Yuna asked from Auron. "Pretty sure. When Lulu is arranging things, you can count that everything will be perfect." Yuna nodded and felt a little better.

& & &

Meanwhile Tidus had driven into a very strange place. The car stopped in front of big rusty gates and behind them were ruins of a once royal palace. The right wing had totally fallen in and the left one was barely standing. "Are you sure it's the right place." The driver asked from Tidus. "Yeah, it's the place. Wait me at the end of the street. I'll leave the dog here..." The driver nodded with a questioning look but followed orders – when Tidus had stepped out he drove where he was asked to and stopped.

Tidus walked straight to the gates and tried if they were opened. The gaits may have been old and rusty but they were firmly closed. Tidus looked around and when no one was at sight climbed over. He started walking towards the building but instead of heading to the main entrance he walked left. After passing some bad looking hedges, smashed statues and a broken fountain he found an almost irrupted hatch. He pulled off the iron grid and went in.

The tunnel led into a kitchen but Tidus didn't stop there. He walked on and on, until he reached the large main hall. Tidus looked around in the shabby room. Everything valuable had been taken from here long ago, dirty words and scribble covered the walls, there was trash and pieces of coloured glass on the floor.

Tidus sighted as he observed his surroundings but then continued on. He headed to the stairs and took the one that hadn't fallen in. Tidus went to the second floor and started to search a room. The second floor looked even worse than the first one.

He finally reached his destination. Tidus stopped in a room that seamed to have belonged to a girl. The walls were pink, the remains of the furniture were decorated with flower patterns and there were some broken dolls in the corner. "Please be here..." Tidus whispered to himself as he scanned the room. His eyes stopped on a broken chair. He walked to it, bent down, pushed the chair aside and slid his fingers across the high baseboard.

After finding an almost invisible cap, he pulled a piece of the baseboard off. There was a hole behind it and he reached his hand into it. After some grabble he took out something wrapped into a handkerchief. Tidus slipped it into his pocket and left.

He had reached out of the big hall when he heard something – footsteps. Tidus stopped and looked around. Someone else was in there and he was walking slowly in the hall. Tidus hid himself behind the corner and listened. He heard the glass crunching when the man walked and then he started to talk with someone. "Just one more day, my precious. Tomorrow the circle will complete. She will walk right into my arms..." The man laughed. "Go, Storm, and keep an eye on Yuna, I don't want her to do anything stupid!"

The mans voice was very low and Tidus didn't catch all of it but he startled when he heard Yunas name and then a bird flapping its wings. After a few seconds of considering with himself he decided he had heard wrong and left.

& & &

After his visit to the palace Tidus waited his friend to return at his and Wakkas place. He walked back and forth and tried to figure out what to say to Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna. I know why I seam so familiar to you..." He mumbled. "No, it is stupid."

"Yuna, do you remember a boy who you played with-" He grabbed his head with his hands. "Of course she doesn't remember, otherwise she would have known me..." Tidus fell into the armchair and slipped his fingers through his hair. "There is no point. When she will return to her place she won't give a damn about some kitchen boy whom she has no memory of. Who am I kidding...?"

When he was about to get up the door opened and Yuna walked in. Tidus raised his head. "Hey...where is everyone?" He asked when Yuna had shut the door behind her. "Auron said he'll meet me tomorrow and Wakka and Rikku went to the store to get something to eat." Tidus straightened his position and cleaned his throat. "Why are you standing there, make yourself as home." Yuna looked Tidus with awkwardness but then dared to have a seat.

"So, this is your actual place then, huh?" She said looking around. "Another Wakkas kindness..." Tidus looked away. "Wakka has a very big heart." Yuna said and also looked away. They both felt like they owed Wakka their life and spent the next moments in awkward silence.

"So...what happened at the palace? Did you get to meet her?" Tidus finally decided to ask. "No, but I talked with someone named Lulu. She said that I was who you thought me to be – Violas granddaughter." Yuna spoke silently. Tidus leant forward. "But she also said that Viola had decided to stop her search and doesn't want to see any more girls from now one."

"But how are you going to meet then?" Tidus asked. "At the ball tomorrow. Oh, and you have to wear a tuxedo or something like that..." Yuna said with a puzzled look. "I don't have to cut my hair for it, do I?" Tidus asked and made Yuna laugh. Tidus laughed with her and they looked into each others eyes. They fell silent and Tidus opened his mouth to say something but Yuna rose from her seat and looked down while smoothing her hair. I'm a bit thirsty, may I have some water, please." Tidus was astounded by Yunas reaction. Different thoughts hit him at the same moment. "Um...yeah, sure." He managed to say and stand up after blocking the all. "Follow me..." And they went to the kitchen.


End file.
